transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kamchatka Khaos
Kamchatka Kamchatka, the borderland between ice and arable. Grassy hills mingle with ice-capped mountains in this uninviting terrain, in which many volcanoes have made their home. Frost and steam are partners as the massive mounds belch forth their fire, with various stations dotted around on top the ice-capped rings to tap into the powerful geothermic energy. Previously this area was home to a wide variety of terrorist movements, who used the abundant resources and treacherous terrain to stake their claim. Most of them have now died off however, and the only enemy here now is the cold - and the heat. Kamchatka! Land of ice and volcanoes and terrorists! Standing above the core of one ice-tipped volcano is Sinnertwin in robot mode, who is singing a pleasant ditty about shamrock, and working on a ring of metal that seems to be connected to the top of the volcano, pipes leading in. "Ah, those foolish humans, leavin' all their wee gadgets lyin' about!" he grins merrily Sweepcraft is scouting the area, looking for signs of Autobot encroachment. He also feels the need to hunt. Spotting the Terrorcon down below, he banks in and observes what Sinnertwin is doing. He doesn't get too close though--he can detect the offensive smell of one of those Terrorcons at 500 paces. Powerglide is being his general bad self, what with flying around in the skies and everything. Yeah, being a plane is cool and everything, but it gets old after a while when there's no one to brag to, or just be a general nuisance to. "Man, weekends are pretty lame.." he says to absolutely no one. Cliffjumper is driving through some snowy foothills, off-roading in the way that a shrunken Porsche honestly shouldn't be able to. A Porsche his size shouldn't even exist, though, so no one really minds as he caroms from snowback to snowbank. "I'm not seein' any Decepticow activity from my vantage, Powerglide -- you pickin' up anything?" Sinnertwin still stands atop the volcano ridge, positioning a pipe with an emblem of a snake on it. "Aaaah soon we will have all this energy!" he cackles. "And then I'll be able to buy me own bar, which is the whole point'a my existance, and smoke whatever substances I want..." But a hum of an engine distracts him. "What tha... not a CAR, my only enemy!" He turns around, kicking a rock which begins a gigantic avalance of ice, hurtling towards the little car! Porsche 924 Concorde evades your Ice! attack. While Sinnertwin deals with the little red car, Sweepcraft detects and zeros in on the little red plane. Powerglide is the perfect prey to the Sweep, and he opens fire with disruptors to catch him off guard, and perhaps send him into a tailspin. Or not. Either way, the Sweep was going to have fun. Sunder strikes Powerglide with disruptor. "ICE! My only enemy!" As the avalanche barrels down toward the red speck on the landscape, Cliffjumper puts on the gas and swerves out of the way, driving /up/ a wall of ice for a second in what would totally be an X-Games highlight if 'driving a miniature sports car on surfaces that they shouldn't have traction on, in violation of the laws of physics' were an event. "Hmm. Still not seeing any Decepticholos, Glide, but I guess we managed to tick off the ice. Anything happenin' up in the air?" Powerglide was just about to let off a spiel on how boring this whole situation was before he was RUDELY interrupted and caught unawares! He was hit! And it was terribly embarassing! For a brief moment he began to tailspin outta control like the ham he was. "Oh, no, nothing at all Cliffjumper. Just bein' attacked by something. No big de-YES THERE IS STUFF HAPPENING UP HERE!" He regained his control and began to descend and slow down, trying to get a look at the jerk tailgater. Sinnertwin shakes his fist as his attack not only misses Cliffjumper, but the Autobot doesn't seem to notice him. "Curse ye, Autobot!" he bellows, taking a swig from a flask of Nucleon Lite, with the 'Lite' crossed out with pen. "I'll have 'ee yet! I'll have 'ee just like I got your lil friend!" And with that, he takes out the HEAD of Swerve and throws it down the mountainside, straight for Cliffjumper! Porsche 924 Concorde evades your Swerve attack. Cackling ominously as the disruptors find their target, Sweepcraft decides to open up with the machine guns. "I love Autobot Swiss Cheese," he quips, before attempting to fill Powerglide full of lead...or whatever it was his "bullets" were made of. Sunder strikes Powerglide with ballistic. "For real? Radio in, maybe we'll get lucky and Skydive won't have his nose in a datapad," Cliffjumper says. "I'm headin' to your location, I'll provide ground cov--" Just then, some distance in front of him, the head of Swerve lands. "WHAT THE--" /Swerving/ to avoid /Swerve/, Cliffjumper two-wheels on the ice, before flipping over completely. He continues to skid until he falls into a ravine! Could... this be the end of Cliffjumper? Turntail lets out a roar of engine power as the sleek shape of a blue Saleen S7 races along the mountain trail, its only imperfections are the multitude of scratches and damage to his paintwork - a result of a particularly messy training incident - with his sensors fully activated, Turntail notices the ensuing firefight, and falls to a halt, his chassis reshaping as he transforms into robot mode, approaching cautiously as he views the immense shape of the Argosy flying overhead. Calling into the radio, Turntail remains cautious, viewing what the Creeps have got out on patrol, "Hey, Turntail here! Whats the situation?" Powerglide rocks violently as he is molested by the attack. "Oh, that's just wrong.." he groans as his armor becomes littered with holes, wisps of smoke coming off of his frame. He has a pretty good idea of who was harassing him now. Twin thrusters roar as he speeds off as fast as he can ahead of the Sweep before doing the aerial equivalent of a U-Turn. What were those called again? Oh yeah, the AWESOME MANUEVER! Now it was time to play chicken. "Hoo-ha! Figures it was you, pretty nails!" Then he lets off a hail of bullets from his kick-ass gattling gun to prove his superiority. Powerglide strikes Sweepcraft with Ballistic. Sinnertwin laughs as Cliffjumper falls into the ravine. Taking a stance atop the mountain, the machinery beside him chugging away, he stares down, taking out his pistol. Like most cool Transformers, his weapon actually looks exactly like his alterate mode, that of a two-headed devil-hound. Stuffing bullets into both mouths, he pours in powder and uses a rod to push it down, before cocking the hammer back. "Now ye wee Autobot, what will ye make of my TERRORISER ray! It does exactly what ye think - it'll make ye grow BIG RED DEVIL HORNS!" Aiming his dreaded gun, he fires on Cliffjumper! You strike Porsche 924 Concorde with TERRORISER. "Is that the best you can do?" the Sweep mocks, although the bullets bite into his armor somewhat. "Perhaps I should get up close and personal!" And with this, he transforms and attempts to land on Powerglide and tear into the plane's armor with his talons. Sunder strikes Powerglide with talon swipe. Crashed at the bottom of the ravine, Cliffjumper transforms and starts to crawl for cover. He's struck by the Terroriser, however, and grows huge red devil horns, in addition to the horns already situated on his helmet. "Unnnghhh..." he whimpers, before collapsing. "You wear our color, friend," a man emerging from an ice cave says, speaking German. "Who has done this to you?" "Decepti... Dece... Decepticons..." Cliffjumper manages to whisper. "They have troubled our planet for too long," the German man (wearing snow gear and a balaclava, and carrying an AK-47) says. "TO ARMS!" Hundreds of similarly dressed commandos spill out of the caves, all opening fire at Sinnertwin's position. "The Decepticons will learn not to mess with the RED ARMY FACTION!" Cliffjumper strikes you with Baader-Meinhof for 7 points of damage. Powerglide growls, "Aw, c'mon! You gotta be kiddin' me!" Fruity pink talons dug into his manly, red armor and hit all sorts of machinery and technobabbly stuff. Whatever, it hurt and that's all that matters. "Get off of me, you jerk!" The plane went into a seizure of spastic barrel rolls and sharp banking, trying to get the pest off his back. Powerglide succeeds in grasping Sunder, throwing him off-balance. Turntail, activating his long range Scouting visor, sees the Decepticon under attack from Cliffjumper's new allies, and with a moment's hesitation leaps forward, his leg servos workign at full pace as he transformers, the sportscar's wheels spinning with increased velocity as he takes a sudden manuver off the road. With the sportscar skidding across the loose mountain surface, the Saleen accelerates, before suddenly transforming, the velocity of the 'Bot aimed to knock Sinnertwin from his perch on the mountain. You evade Turntail's grasp attack. Sinnertwin is knocked back by the gunfire, sliding down the icy slopes somewhat, as he legs scurry for a foothold. "Nyyyargh!" he yells, putting an arm over his face as he deflects the shots with it. "Ye wee pests, I'll soon show ye not to mess wi' a trained fighter!" Dashing to his side, he graps some discarded poles, and starts throwing them down at Cliffjumper and his friends, and also at Turntail. The poles scream "neeeein!" as they are thrown bodily through the air You strike Turntail with Polish Strike!. Apparently Sunder didn't anchor himself firmly enough with his claws, because the minute the bot barrelrolls, he is forced to let go. But, because he's a con and cons fly, he quickly recovers. "Ooooh, still have some fight left in you," the Sweep purrs, "I like that." He warms up his headcannon and fires. Sunder strikes Powerglide with Headcannon blast. "The robot oppresses the Poles -- he must be a government agent, working to keep the people from being free! DESTROY HIM!" The RAF continues to fire on Sinnertwin as Cliffjumper climbs up the ravine, his windows mostly smashed, his roof / belly dented in. "Turntail! Good to see ya... let's give him the ol' one-two!" Cliffjumper's hand converts into a glass-gas vent. "Here's the one!" he says as he emits a whoosh of airborne chemical agent toward Sinnertwin. Turntail misses the grasp with a frustrated yelp, before spinning to counter his mistake, his metal blade slicing in low; but is hit firmly in the chest by Sinnertwin's strike, sending the Autobot reeling down the icy slope. Finding his footing, he offers Cliffjumper a quick grin, "Sorry I couldn't be here sooner!" Tucking his hand behin dhim, Turntail slides out a pistol in his secon dhand, taking a pot shot up toward Sinnertwin. Sunder grins as the Autobot's punch fails to connect. He tries to grasp the Autobot's own fist, but then reconsiders. Instead he attempts to backhand Powerglide across the faceplate. "You have insulted my honor! I DEMAND satisfaction!" the Sweep says, with a hint in his voice that he's being sarcastic. Sunder misses Powerglide with his what did the five fingers say to the face? SLAP! attack. Sinnertwin is hit from two directions as he staggers about near the crater of the dormant volcano, the pumps beside it still working overtime. "Fools, ye cannae beat me, not ye, ye twice horned bas'tard!" He points at Cliffjumper for this. "And not ye, ye coward!" For this statement, he points at Turntail. As if to push home his point, he yanks off a piece of the humming machinery, which begins to spark and glow as if it is about to explode, and HURLS it at Turntail. "Have a piece o' geothermal nu-clear fusion conversion!" he snarls You strike Turntail with Geothermal wotsit. Charging forward with the RAF footsoldiers by his side, Cliffjumper fires his laser rifle with the fins at Sinnertwin. "And /you/ have a piece'a /CLIFFJUMPER/!" You evade Cliffjumper's Finned Laser Rifle attack. Powerglide yelps a bit as the hand comes towards his face, but he suddenly gets an ego-boost when it misses him. "HA! Is that the best you got! Watch out, you might break a naaaail~" he sings/taunts, letting another of his punches go at his face. Bang! Zoom! Straight to the moon! Maybe. Powerglide strikes Sunder with punch. Turntail positively goggles at the taunt, his pistol aimed directly for Sinnertwin, speaking with a forceful growl, curling his upper lip into a sneer as he speaks, "Coward?! Rot you, Dinosaur-brea-URRRK!" Letting out a sudden scream of pain, Turntail drops to his knees, the chunk of glowing geothermal device shattering the glass of his chest, embedding itself with a surge of electrical discharge. Just as the 'Bot staggers, he takes a further potshot up at the Creep, this time, a barrel slides out from his wrist, firing a focussed beam up in reflex. You evade Turntail's laser attack. Sinnertwin cackles as he evades Turntail's attack, leaping into the air to grab at Cliffjumper as the Autobot runs at him. "Ah, ye look like a giant spoon, wee fella!" he snarls, intent on using Cliffjumper to MIX the simmering lava in the volcano with, head-first! The fiend! Cliffjumper evades your Lava Mix attack. Sunder is barely grazed by Powerglide's punch. Still smirking, he attempts another slap when he realizes that the Autobot is gone. Turning his attention to a new target, he spots Turntail. Eh, it's ground-based prey, but they'll do. Sunder strikes Turntail with disruptor. Cliffjumper wriggles free by removing Sinnertwin's arm entirely. After getting back on the ground, he puts it back on, then runs in a wide semi-circle before diving down and transforming into a car again. His motor revs. "And you're about to look like a giant parking lot!" He /charges/. Porsche 924 Concorde strikes you with ram for 8 points of damage. Turntail staggers back from the further attacks, wrenching the Geothermic device from his chest, sparks flying from his grip, his quick gaze taking in the local threats with a curse of his tongue. Seeing no alternative, Turntail dashes away from the conflict, transforming as his servos take him sprinting away, "There's no chance, Cliffjumper! I'm out of here!" With the cloud of dirt kicked up in his wake, Turntail uses his cover to slide open a panel on his roof, an Electro-Magnetic projector sliding from the panel as he aims it to his attacker. Turntail strikes Sunder with his special attack. Sinnertwin shakes his fist as Cliffjumper escapes and then rams him. The Decepticon tips over the edge. Is he dead forever? NO! He leaps out of the crater in his robotic beast mode this time, both heads looking for Cliffjumper and snapping. "I'll tear ye apart like I tore apart Hubcap!" he shouts, one mouth flinging the oil-covered Minibot Matrix of Leadership at Cliffjumper! You strike Porsche 924 Concorde with Minibot Matrix of Leadership. Porsche 924 Concorde falls to the ground unconscious. Suddenly an EMP blast strikes Sunder, incapacitating him. He falls to the ground and lies there, twitching occasionally as a surge passes through him. Turntail takes advantage of his extra moment of freedom to accelerate beyond the track, finding the road again as his V8 engine kicks in with a roar of power; the sleek sportscar powering away from the battle, "Hold on there, Red! I'll get help!" The Minibot Matrix of Leadership is made of anti-matter, and when it connects with Cliffjumper, it /explodes/, causing the car to launch into the air and smash end over end, bouncing like a rock being skipped on a lake. The RAF give chase. "No... he has given the ultimate sacrifice for our cause! And since it is election season... I nominate this red car-robot to be the Red Army Faction's NEW LEADER!" A resounding cheer ensues amongst the RAF members. Sinnertwin stands watching the humans carry away the fallen form of Cliffjumper, and he smokes what looks like an energon-cigar, which keeps exploding since it is made of Energon. "Ah, delicious!" he smiles, a job well done Sunder recovers from the EMP blast, rubbing his face and moaning. The prey had gotten away while he was out, and he's not happy about that. Oh well, there's always next time.